She Bangs
by Luna Ozcura Kou
Summary: Un encuentro que cambiara la vida de ambos en una noche de pasión y sensaciones únicas. Seiya un chico que a pesar de a ver tenido muchas novias aún no se ha sentido enamorado. Serena una chica que busca el amor verdadero. Ambos tienen un encuentro peculiar en un bar de la ciudad, que los hace actuar de una forma que normalmente no lo hacen.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados sus personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

…

**Hola, aquí les traigo este Song-Fic que está basada en la canción "She Bangs" de "Ricky Martin" que yo adapte para una pequeña historia espero la disfruten y espero sus comentarios. **

…

**She Bangs**

…

**.**

**POV Seiya**

–Qué onda Seiya ¿Si te animas a ir al bar hoy? – preguntaba con insistencia el peliplateado

–Mmmm, no sé Yaten

–¿Qué pasa?, ¿El gran Seiya Kou hoy no quiere ir de conquista hoy?

–No es eso, no tengo ánimos de estar soportando a cada chica loca y fácil que da miedo – respondí

–Jajajajaja, pues yo conozco una rubia loca pero me gusta su locura y quiero perderme en su locura

–¿La chica con la que sales últimamente? – pregunte a Yaten

–¡Así es! Ella es linda, tierna, pero a la vez con una locura que te envuelve

–¡Creo que ya te perdimos! Antes solo era Taiki el romántico y fiel

–Jajajaja bueno aun no llego a ese extremo de enamorarme apenas salimos

–¡Bueno, pero así como te veo no lo dudo! – dije en tono de burla

–Bueno si eso pasa no me molestara con ella, pero ya te veré así cuando alguna chica te traiga así

–¡No lo creo! – dije con seguridad

–¿Por qué? – pregunto intrigado

–Porque al gran Seiya Kou no lo traen loco, yo las traigo locas a ellas – dijo guiñando el ojo

–¡Ya te veré!, bueno ¿Iras o no al bar?

–¡No! – dije con enfado

–Bueno, si te animas te veré ahí un rato porque después iré por ahí con mi rubia

–¡Ok! – dije mientras lo veía ir a su cuarto, seguro va a arreglarse para su novia

Después de un buen rato jugaba con mis videojuegos, salió Yaten como siempre su estilo medio fresa y rockero y oliendo mucho a perfume volvió a insistir que fuera, a lo que yo respondí con negativa, tomo las llaves del departamento y salió.

Yo termine de jugar y comencé a ver unas películas ¡Dios! Esas películas de amor súper cursis, no es que no me gusten, porque en realidad me fascinan soy un cursi soñador, pero aun no conozco a la chica que me enamore y me haga cometer locuras por ellas como las que hacen los protagonistas de esas películas, estaba casi con unas lágrimas por la película, cuando escucho que llegan al departamento rápido me limpie los ojos y cambie de canal, eran Taiki y su novia Amy.

–¡Seiya!

–¡Hola Taiki y Amy!

–¡Hola Seiya! – dijo sonriendo Amy

–Seiya pensé que saldrías con Yaten

–Este… no es que él iba a salir con una chica

–Oh ya veo, trajimos algo de cenar, ¿Gustas cenar con nosotros?

–¡No Taiki!, sabes de hecho si voy a salir, pero no con Yaten me iré a duchar rápido para irme, que cenen rico

–¡Ok, Seiya!

Dije eso porque como iba a estar de mal tercio, ni modo, me fui a duchar y pues espero alcanzar al loco de Yaten en el bar y conocer a su novia.

Cuando salí de ducharme y de arreglarme Taiki y Amy estaban poniendo la mesa para una cena romántica, me despedí de ellos, salí del departamento, subí al auto, lo encendí y me dirijo al bar.

…

**.**

…

**POV Serena**

Llegue más tarde de la hora que le dije a Mina que llegaría para conocer a su novio, observe el lugar por fuera se ve que esta bien el ambiente del bar así que entre, muchos hombres volteaban a verme yo los ignore mire todo a mi alrededor y no mire a mina así que decidí sentarme junto a la barra, donde el barman me coqueteaba.

–¿Desea tomar algo la señorita?

–Una piña colada, por favor

–Con gusto princesa – dijo mientras sonreía coquetamente

Sonreí el tipo no está mal es guapo y joven, pero seguro cada chica guapa y sexi que viene en este bar seguro les coqueteaba a más no poder así que trato de ignorarlo.

La música está muy bien para bailar, tenía ganas de bailar pero ¿Sola?, mmm no, pero no por eso voy a aceptar a cualquiera que me invite a bailar, así que mejor disfrute de ver bailar a otras personas, en eso llego el chico del bar con mi piña colada coqueteándome a más no poder.

–Aquí tienes princesa tu piña colada, la hice especial para ti – dijo sonriendo coquetamente

–¡Gracias! – dije sonriendo un poco coqueta

Tome mi piña colada y gire hacia la pista viendo a los que bailaban, probé mi piña colada está muy rica, mientras tomaba disfrutando cada sorbo de mi piña colada la canción que estaba está súper bailable así que sentada empecé a moverme de un lado a otro disfrutando del ritmo de la canción.

Seguía disfrutando de la música, de mi piña colada cuando sentí una mirada que me traspasaba no es que no haya sentido muchas miradas desde que llegue, pero esta mirada era penetrante, casi me desnudaba e incomodaba, así que sin discreción dirigí la mirada hacia donde venía esa mirada tan insistente y penetrante cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron, mis ojos fueron directo a los ojos de un chico de ojos color zafiro, blanco, alto, guapo, muy guapo y seductor, de cabello color negro de coleta larga y sensual, el a pesar de que lo describí viéndome de esa manera no volteo su mirada al contrario la sostuvo, me puse algo nerviosa, eso jamás me había pasado este hombre me impone, pero claro yo tampoco baje la mirada, tenía una hermosa mirada a pesar de que me ponía nerviosa muy nerviosa.

…

**.**

…

**POV Seiya**

Cundo llegue al bar, estacione el auto y me dirigí a pagar mi entrada y al entrar busque con la mirada a Yaten a ver si lo podía ver, pero no, no lo encontré, la música se oía bien, el ambiente estaba muy bien como otras veces, aunque no encontré a Yaten decidí quedarme un rato y tomar algún trago así que camine hacia la barra.

…

_**La encontré sola en un bar,  
Sentí el embrujo de su mirar  
Y fui cayendo en su trampa de amor,  
La mentira es su juego…**_

…

Cuando iba a llegar a la barra mire a una rubia tan bella y sensual, tenía una piel tan blanca y perfecta parecía de porcelana, un porte que me atraía a mirarla y lo hice fije mi mirada de una manera muy intensa y como espere ella no tardo en notar mi mirada y yo no deje de hacerlo, pero ella tampoco, vaya está jugando con fuego, quise intimidarla con mi mirada pero nada, nada no se sonrojo, no hizo nada siguió sosteniendo la mirada, interesante, sin dejar de verla camine hacia ella y mientras más me acercaba me envolvía el olor de su perfume tan exquisito.

Cuando llegue a ella sin dejar de mirar esos ojos azules como el cielo, tan expresivos y a la vez no, tan bellos y únicos, sonreí y le dije.

–¿Puedo tomar asiento junto a ti? – dije con cortesía y seducción

–¡Claro, es un lugar libre! – respondió con una voz tan dulce y sensual a la vez

–¡Cierto!

El tipo de la barra miraba mucho donde estábamos aunque atendiera no dejaba de vernos e incluso miraba con enojo hacia mí y yo reía con su actitud.

–¿Qué te da risa? – pregunto la rubia

–El chico, el barman ¿Es algo tuyo? – pregunte

–Yo te pregunte primero y no, ni lo conozco

–Es que no deja de mirarnos y creo que hasta celoso por eso preguntaba qué tal si es tu novio

–¡No, no es nada mío ni lo conozco!

–Ok, eso me alegra, pero ten cuidado hay cada loco

–Eso es cierto

–Está bien el ambiente ¿No?

–¡Sí!

–¿Quieres bailar? – pregunte algo nervioso eso sí sin darlo a notar

–¡Si, si quiero! – dijo sonriendo coquetamente y yo respondí con el mismo coqueteo

…

_**Un sabor animal,  
Me aguó la boca entre miel y sal,  
Su veneno se ha enredado en mí ser  
Y salvarme, no puedo…**_

…

Nos dirigimos a la pista, la canción que estaba era algo sensual y rítmica, ella comenzó a moverse de una forma tan sensual y provocativa acorde a la canción, que por unos segundo quede hipnotizado con esos movimientos, pero reaccione rápido antes de que lo notara y comencé a bailar de la misma forma y conforme el baile se daba fuimos pegándonos poco a poco nuestros cuerpos en movimientos sensuales donde sus caderas eran de una diosa, sus piernas se veían tan perfecta con esos tacones y ese vestido rojo sensual y pegado que uff el calor comenzaba a sentirse.

…

_**Y en un rincón caímos juntos en un rito de pasión  
Y al tocar su piel sentí el calor  
Yo puse el deseo ella puso el control**_

…

El baile se fue haciendo más y más sensual y provocativo que mis manos tocaron su piel tan blanca de sus brazos, manos y piernas, poco a poco mi cuerpo se pegaba al de ella, en un momento fuimos caminando entre el baile, unimos las miradas, notando nuestros cuerpos muy juntos y sintiendo nuestras respiraciones agitadas, ella me miró fijamente y yo correspondí a esa mirada y sin pensarlo mis labios se unieron a los de ella, un beso pasional, con deseo y necesidad a la vez, sé que me había arriesgado con ese beso a que ella me golpeara y huyera o me acusara de pervertido, pero en verdad deseaba y necesitaba besarla, no sé qué me pasa pero esta chica que ni su nombre conozco me hace perder la cordura, pero me sorprendí al ver que ella no me rechazo, correspondió al besos con esa misma intensidad, pasión y necesidad.

…

_**She bangs, she bangs  
Ay mírala!  
**__**She moves, she moves  
Me enloquece cuando baila, camina  
No puedo parar  
Esa mujer me va a matar**_

…

El beso se fue intensificando, entre caricias de ambas partes, fuimos caminando hacia el baño de damas, mi cuerpo era recorrido por un calor que jamás había sentido en verdad era la primera vez que me pasaba esto, jamás había llegado a esta situación.

Ella y yo entramos en uno de los baños cerrándolo sin dejar de besarnos y acariciarnos, mis manos comenzaron a acariciar sus piernas subiendo su vestido, mis labios dejaban los de ella para recorrer su cuello con besos húmedos, mientras ella daba leves suspiros placenteros y me acariciaba de una forma tan provocativa, sensual y pasional, en verdad estoy perdiendo la razón con ella, con delicadeza ella tomo mi barbilla mirándome con sensualidad llevo sus labios en mi cuello dejando un camino de besos húmedos, mientras mis manos recorrían completamente sus piernas, di un fuerte gemido al sentir una fuerte mordida en mi cuello que dolió pero era realmente placentero el dolor y excitante.

Sus manos comenzaban a desabrochar mi camisa de forma sensual, mis labios bajaban poco a poco y bajando los tirantes del vestido para llegar con besos a esos pechos que ya estaba deseando hacer míos, el baño estaba ardiendo en pasión.

…

_**She bangs, she bangs,  
La dama de mi ajedrez,  
She moves, she moves,  
Jugar conmigo es un placer,  
Porque ella es todas las mujeres en una mujer…**_

…

Cuando mis labios iban a llegar a uno de sus pechos, ella clavo sus uñas en mi espalda que acariciaba bajo mi camisa que ya había desabrochado, dejes escapar otro gemido y sentí como ella me separaba de su cuerpo con sus manos, sacado de onda y sorprendido ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿Por qué paraba? Me aleje de ella y la mire, ella sonrojada me miro y creo que yo igual estaba sonrojado dejamos unos minutos de silencio, iba a hablar cuando ella comenzó a hablar.

–¡No puedo, lo siento! – dijo con voz tímida

–…

–Yo no soy así, no sé qué me paso contigo, yo nunca había hecho esto, no sé porque lo hice, yo no soy una chica así de fácil así que olvida esto – dijo eso mientras se acomodaba el vestido y peinado y mientras me empujaba para salir del baño, yo aproche mis botones de mi camisa y alcanzarla

–¡Espera! – dije mientras la retenía de su muñeca

–¡Ya te dije no soy una…!

–Yo tampoco soy así – dije interrumpiéndola

–…

–Yo aunque no lo creas jamás había estado en una situación así, no niego que hay chicas que si lo insinúan pero nunca había pasado de unos besos y caricias jamás a esto y en verdad aunque no lo creas no busco solo un acostón con alguien

–Ni yo, la verdad no sé qué pasó hoy, pero es mejor dejarlo así

–No, no quiero que solo quede en esto, en verdad hay algo en ti que me atrae me gustas, llamaste mi atención desde que te vi y quiero seguir tratándote, no por lo que paso si no porque en verdad quiero tratarte y si se puede dar algo más serio

–¿Algo serio?

–Déjame demostrarte que no solo quiero un acostón de una noche ¿Qué dices?

–¡Lo pensare!

–¿Traes una pluma o algo para escribir? – dije mientras sacaba de mi cartera un papel

–No, no traigo

–Bueno vamos a la barra a pedir una pluma – dije mientras la tome de la mano, saliendo del baño y yendo a la barra

Cuando llegamos a la barra, ella me soltó y mientras pedía la pluma al barman, ella tomo su bolsa y se marchaba del lugar cuando termine de anotar mi número de celular fui detrás de ella sin decir gracias porque me prestaron la pluma.

La alcancé en el estacionamiento se dirigía a su auto la tome de la mano para detenerla, ella volteo y me miro.

–¡Toma! – dije mientras le daba el papel con mi número de celular

–… - tomo el papel y lo miro

–Es mi número de celular, cuando quieras puedes mandarme un msj, un whatsApp o una llamada – dije sonriendo

–¡Ok! – dijo mientras lo guardaba en su bolso

–Por cierto me llamo Seiya un placer conocerte

–¡Mucho gusto Seiya, igualmente! – dijo mientras sonreía dulcemente

–¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

–Adivina – dijo sonriendo coquetamente

–¿Michelle?

–¡No!

–¿Carolina?

–¡No!

–¿Luna?, ¿Rei?, ¿Amy?, ¿Setsuna?, ¿Esmeralda?, ¿Jessica?, ¿Alejandra?, ¿Kakyuu?

–¡No, ninguno de esos!

–Entonces ¿Cómo te llamas Bombón?

–Para ti, soy Bombón – dijo mientras se acercaba con sensualidad y coqueteo a mí para finalizar con un beso en mis labios

Ella se separó para subirse a su auto, pero la detuve jalándola hacia mí, para volver a unir nuestros labios en un beso tierno, dulce y a la vez pasional, que ella correspondió de la misma manera e intensidad dejando una mordida muy sensual para volver a separarse de mí y ahora si subir a su auto.

…

_**Me atrapó no pude escapar  
Entre tortura y sensualidad  
Sus labios muerden cuando van a besar  
Ella es fruta prohibida**_

…

Subió al auto y encendió el auto, bajo un poco la ventanilla y viéndome dijo.

–¡Adiós Seiya, un gusto conocerte! – dijo sonriendo coquetamente, una sonrisa que enamora y que decir de su mirada tan única

–¿Me llamaras? – pregunte

–¡Tal vez, Adiós! – dijo sonriendo con coqueteo

–¡Adiós Bombón! – dije mientras ella sonreía y aceleraba para irse

En verdad estoy completamente loco, esta noche fue tan especial y excitante, esa mujer ha dejado en mí una necesidad de saber y deseos de ella, de conocerla, de tratarla.

Lleve mis dedos a mis labios recordando los besos que hubo entre Bombón y yo mientras caminaba a mi auto, abrí el auto, me subí, o encendí y acelere mientras conducía hacia el departamento y en todo el camino no deje de pensarla, recordando cada instante que pasamos juntos y esos besos que me hicieron perder la razón.

…

.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**Comentarios*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

…

_Bueno aquí dejándoles esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió de mi loca cabeza, al principio pensé hacer solo un capítulo, pero como fui avanzando decidí que fueran dos o tal vez tres jajajaja eso lo decidiré cuando escriba el siguiente capítulo, espero les haya agradado lo que hasta ahorita va la historia. Espero sus Reviews donde me digan si les gusto o no y que creen que pase después entre más comenten más rápido publicare el final :D_

…

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES ES UN PLACER ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS QUE HACEN FELIZ A ESTA ESCRITORA :D !**


	2. Chapter 2

**She Bangs (Parte II)**

…

**.**

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados sus personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro.**

…

**.**

**POV Seiya**

_**Dónde está,**__**  
**__**La quiero encontrar,**__**  
**__**Sueño con ella en ese mismo bar…**_

–¡¿En verdad esperas encontrar a esa chica?! – dijo un Yaten incrédulo de que su amigo hablara enserio de buscar a esa chica en toda la ciudad

–Yaten no es una locura en realidad pienso buscarla, no sé si te ha pasado pero siento deseos de estar con ella, siento que fue amor a primera vista

–No creo Seiya, por lo que me contaste solo fue una calentura – dijo riendo el ojiverde

–Nada de eso, yo solo sé que, lo que paso con bombón fue especial

–¡Bueno! – dijo con expresión de incredibilidad

–¿Me acompañaras hoy al bar? – Pregunte con la esperanza de que Yaten no siguiera burlándose por seguir yendo al bar a buscar a bombón –Recibí por respuesta risas de Yaten

–¡Esta bien, otra vez iremos al bar a buscar a bombón!, ¿Seguro crees que la encontremos?, digo llevamos unas semanas y ella no se para por ahí

–Tengo la esperanza de encontrarla – dije sonriendo con la ilusión de que hoy fuera ese día en que nos encontremos mi bombón y yo.

…

**.**

**.**

…

**POV Serena**

_**Dejó su huella esa noche de amor,**__**  
**__**En mi cuerpo, en mi vida…**_

–¡Amiga estoy completamente loca! – dije con desesperación

–Amiga calma, Serena no estás loca, el que sueñes con el chico de bar no es grave, grave es lo que paso con él y eso de que si te quedabas un poco más perderías la razón y pues pasaría algo mayor con él – dijo Mina con una tranquilidad como si fuera algo normal

–¡Mina, no vez la gravedad! – Dije exaltada –Sueño con Seiya, todo el día lo pienso, pienso en ese día y deseo verlo, pero si lo veo perderé la razón, esto no puede ser – dije con desesperación

–Serena, relájate eres una chica y es normal sentir deseos carnales – dijo riendo a carcajadas

–¡Minaaaaaaaa! – Dije completamente sonrojada –No, no es eso tal vez…

–Tal vez fue amor a primera vista – dijo Mina interrumpiendo

–Noooo, eso no puede ser, haaaaay ¿Qué voy a hacer?, ¡Quiero dejar de pensarlo, soñarlos y desear verlo! – dije mientras pasaba mis manos por mi cabello

–Tranquila mi Serenita, que para eso está la querida Mina, para ayudarte, que te parece si hoy vamos a tomar un café, me invito Yaten dijo que ira con un amigo, que porque después de ahí lo acompañara a buscar a una persona, ¿Qué dices vamos? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa y entusiasmo

–Creo que es buena idea salir y dejar de pensar en Seiya

–Así es mi querida Serena, que tal si el amigo de Yaten es guapo y te hace olvidar del chico del bar – dijo guiñando el ojo.

En el fondo sentía que Mina tenía razón me servía de distracción salir, ya que estaba muy desconcertada por lo que provocaba ese chico en mí, despertó sensaciones que nunca había sentido y menos esas actitudes de ese tipo y sinceramente si lo vuelvo a ver no creo poder mantener la cordura.

…

**.**

_**Y me hundo más,**__**  
**__**Sigo perdido**__**  
**__**En un desierto irreal,**__**  
**__**Quiero calmar mi sed,**__**  
**__**De su boca beber,**__**  
**__**Sentirme su dueño**__**  
**__**Tan sólo una vez…**_

**.**

…

Llegamos a la cafetería donde Mina se quedó de ver con el chico con el que está saliendo, una extraña sensación recorría mi cuerpo, mi corazón latía fuerte, acelerándose y un calor que recorría mi cuerpo, me sentía nerviosa, tenía el presentimientos de que algo pasaría no sabía qué, pero me sentía tranquila a pesar de esas multiplex sensaciones. Mina y yo entramos a la cafetería, ella observo todo el lugar y me comento de inmediato que ya estaba su amigo esperándonos en una mesa de la esquina, mi corazón latió fuertemente, cuando al acercarnos note que el chico que acompañaba al amigo de Mina era Seiya, no puede evitar sonreír y ponerme más nerviosa.

Seiya no dejaba de mirarme con una gran sonrisa, Mina y su amigo se saludaron y él chico paso a presentar a Seiya.

–Mina, él es mi amigo Seiya – dijo el peliplateado

–¡Mucho gusto Seiya! – dijo Mina sonriendo y estrechando la mano

–… –Seiya no respondía a la presentación por estar sonriéndonos, a lo cual su amigo lo código en señal de que le estaba hablando y volvió a presentarle a Mina–

–Perdón, el gusto es mío Mina – dijo estrechando su mano a Mina y mirándome con una gran sonrisa

–Yaten, Seiya, ella es mi amiga Serena – dijo Mina sonriendo

–¡Mucho gusto Serena! – dijo Yaten estrechando su mano

–¡El gusto es mío Yaten! – dije sonriendo y sin dejar de mirar a Seiya

–¡Hola Bombón!, desde hace mucho que quería encontrarte – dijo Seiya con seducción

–Pues, el destino quiso que nos encontráramos hoy Seiya – dije sonriendo coquetamente

–¿Se conocen? – pregunto Mina

–¿Ella es la chica que buscamos por semanas? – dijo Yaten

–¡Es el chico de bar! – Dijo Mina sorprendida –¡Que pequeño es el mundo!–

Ambos asistimos, todos nos sentamos pedimos nuestros cafés, Mina y Yaten platicaban, calro sin dejar detalles de la plática de Seiya y yo.

–En verdad te estaba buscando bombón – dijo con seriedad

–¿Así?, ¿Para qué? – pregunte sorprendida ya que yo también deseaba buscarlo

–Creeme que nunca soy así como me porte en el bar, pero contigo no sé, qué pasó esa noche fue especial, y me gustaría que nos tratáramos, que me conocieras y conocieras al Seiya que soy, no quiero que pienses mal de mí – dijo un Seiya sonrojado

–Yo también, quiero que sepas que no soy así contigo no sé qué paso, bueno creo que ambos sabemos que nos pasó algo extraño y me alegra que no pensaras mal de mí

–¡Jamás pensaría mal de ti! Si a mí me paso algo similar, espero me creas

–¡Te creo! – dije sonriendo y él correspondió con esa sonrisa que me derrite

Seiya y yo platicamos de todo un poco y pareciera que nos conocíamos de toda la vida, teníamos varias cosas en común, realmente era un chico interesante y que en mi provocaba muchas cosas que no las podía explicar.

De repente Mina y Yaten dijeron que si no nos importaba que ellos se marcharan, querían privacidad y lo entiendo ellos estaban tratando de ver si se daba algo y creerían estar solos.

Seiya y yo les dijimos que estaba bien que nos quedaríamos a comer un pastel y otro café, Seiya quedo de llevarme al departamento, así que Yaten y Mina se despidieron, claro que eso de dejarnos solo tenía plan con maña, Mina se delato al despedirse y decirme al oído suerte, no dejes escapar al amor guiñándome el ojo, yo sonreí nerviosa.

Después de un rato de pláticas, ya era un poco tarde, Seiya miro su reloj y se puso un poco serio.

–Ya es un poco tarde, quisiera seguir platicando contigo

–¿Enserio? – pregunte sonrojada

–Sí, contigo me siento muy a gusto, como si te conociera de siempre, eres especial Serena, me haces sentir cosas que nadie jamás lo ha hecho – dijo sonrojado

–Me pasa así, pero si ya es tarde

–¿Puedo llevarte a tu casa?, No traigo mi auto, pero podemos caminar sirve que nos conocemos más, ¿Qué dices?

–Claro, me encantaría que me acompañes.

Seiya pago la cuenta y caminamos hacia mi departamento, seguimos platicando de todo un poco, conociéndonos y viendo que teníamos en verdad gustos similares.

Llegando al edificio de mi departamento, –Aquí es donde vivo– Dije sonriendo un poco nerviosa.

–Que lastima llegamos rápido, quería seguir disfrutando de tu compañía

–¿Quieres pasar a tomar un vaso de refresco? –dije sin pensar en si podría pasar lo mismo que en el bar

–Sí, me encantaría –dijo Seiya sonriendo coquetamente

…

**.**

…

_**She bangs, she bangs,**__**  
**__**Ay mírala, she moves, she moves,**__**  
**__**Me enloquece cuando baila,**__**  
**__**Camina, no puedo parar**__**  
**__**Esa mujer me va a matar…**_

…

**.**

…

**POV Seiya**

Cuando ella me invito a su departamento me sentí un poco nervioso, mi corazón latía y comenzaba a sentir un calor.

La mire de arriba abajo, no iba vestida sensual, pero ella tenía un toque sensual que me hacía perder en pensamientos y deseos, mientras pasamos al elevador miraba como caminaba, ese caminar tan atractivo, esos movimientos perfectos que me envuelven, cuando entramos al elevador fue una tortura tenerla más cerca y ese olor tan excitante de su perfume, y ese cuello tan perfecto que mis labios deseaban volver a besar, pero debía controlarme.

Ella y yo manteníamos un juego de miradas con coqueteo, entre sonrisas, el elevador de abrió y salimos caminamos un poco, ella se paró en uno de los departamento y con sensualidad.

–Llegamos – dijo sonriendo con coqueteo, sensualidad y ternura, mientras abría la puerta del departamento

Sonreí y pensé que lo conveniente era no pasar, despedirme e ir a mi departamento, quería hacer las cosas bien, que no pensara que solo quería un a costón, porque realmente me interesa para algo más que amistad y algo serio, esta chica me vuelve loco y perder la razón.

–Creo que lo del refresco lo dejamos para otra ocasión, sirve que tengo pretexto para visitarte o invitarte a salir – sonreí

–Por supuesto, encantada de conocerte Seiya y gracias por acompañarme – dijo con una gran sonrisa

–El placer es mío Serena – dije sonriendo

Al acercarme para darle un beso en su mejilla para despedirme, en mi cuerpo recorrió un calor y me estremecí al sentir el rose de su piel, mis manos sin pensarlo rodearon su perfecta cintura y oír un suspiro de ella, algo en mí se encendió, mi cuerpo reaccionaba con su tacto y ella correspondía, mis labios rosan en su cuello, sin pensarlo comencé a acariciar su espalda y ella me pegaba más a ella, cuando acorde ambos entramos al departamento entre roses de nuestros cuerpos y sintiendo lo excitados de nuestros cuerpos y respiración sin dejar de acariciarnos.

…

.

…

_**Y en un rincón, caímos juntos,**__**  
**__**En un rito de pasión,**__**  
**__**Y al tocar su piel**__**  
**__**Sentí el calor**__**  
**__**Yo puse el deseo, ella puso el control…**_

…

**.**

…

Ella comenzó a tocar mi pecho, provocando un suspiro en mi por su forma de tocarme, mis manos bajaron a sus piernas, apretándolas con fuerza sin dejar ese cuello que ya estaba húmedo por los besos que le daba, mis labios subieron a sus labios probando ese néctar tan dulce y apetecible que eran, ella correspondió con la misma intensidad, mis manos subieron a su blusa bajándola para tocar esos pechos blanquitos y delicados, mis manos no tuvieron mucha delicadeza al sentirlos, los apreté y cuando ella gimió los apreté con fuerza, que mis labios dejaron el néctar de sus labios para viajar a sus pechos, donde mi lengua recorrió cada parte de sus pechos, succionando, mordiendo, besando y lamiéndolos, Serena gemía y de un solo movimiento arranco mi camisa dejando clavar sus uñas en mi provocando un gemido de placer en mí, en verdad estaba perdiendo la cordura, pero ya no importa quiero perderme en su fuego.

Ella con movimientos sensuales me llevo hasta su habitación sin dejar de besarnos, acariciarnos, llegamos a su habitación, donde entre besos mi mano bajo entre su falta para acariciar esa parte que se encontraba ya húmeda, llevando mis dedos a mis labios deseando probar, poco a poco quite su ropa dejando besos húmedos, ella con sensualidad y con esas caricias que me provocaba electrizantes sensaciones me quito los jeans.

Con ternura la senté en su cama, tome su pierna y entre besos por toda su pierna quite sus zapatos, hice lo mismo con su otra pierna, avente los zapatos por ahí y de paso los míos, subí con besos húmedos y caricias hasta su intimidad, observando lo sonrojada y como se estremecía, la acosté delicadamente, mientras llegaba a su abdomen para bajar con mis dientes su prenda íntima, sintiendo la humedad, ella se enderezo e hizo lo mismo que yo quitar mi bóxer entre besos y mordidas húmedas.

…

**.**

…

**She bangs, she bangs,****  
****Ay mírala, she moves, she moves,****  
****Me enloquece cuando baila****  
****Camina, no puedo parar****  
****Esa mujer me va a matar…**

…

**.**

…

Sus movimientos me hacían enloquecer, ya no podía más necesitaba sentirme dentro de ella, necesitaba probarla, sin pensar baje a su intimidad para lamer esa humedad, ese delicioso néctar de mi bombón ella no paraba de gemir, morder y arañar mi espalda, y eso me provocaba más, después de probar su néctar, mi cuerpo pedía entrar en ella, necesitaba sentirla mía, sentir que fui suyo, sentir que nos fundíamos en uno mismo, quería ser de ella y que ella fuera mía, no sé cómo explicar, pero la necesito y deseo con locura, entre besos subí a sus delicados, tiernos y sensuales labios, para entrar en ella, poco a poco fui entrando en ella, cuando ella se quejó, si era su primera vez, sentí algo en mi ser, ser el primero en su vida significa algo más especial, comencé a besar su cara y entre poco a poco, ella no lloro, pero sus ojos se cristalizaron y comencé acariciarla y darle subes besos que poco a poco fui aumentando al ver que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando al sentirme dentro, empecé poco a poco a salir y a entrar al ver su carita entendí que era momento de entrar un poco más rápido, ella gemía y rodeaba sus piernas en mi cadera lo que me fascinaba.

Ambos entre embestidas llegamos al clímax ese momento maravillo donde ambos fuertemente gemimos, nos separamos, ella se acostó en mi pecho, estaba agotada y yo que decir estaba muerto, jamás imagine que era hacer el amor de esta manera, esa forma en que terminas felizmente agotado, sin fuerzas y lo que nunca imagine, es que me quedara dormido, me quede dormido como un bebe, lo sé porque al día siguiente desperté abrazado a Serena esa mujer que me vuelve loco en todos sentidos y de la cual me flecho desde que la vi, tal vez nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista, pero lo que me paso con mi bombón no puede ser más que amor, tal vez no lo entiendan muchos, tal vez ni yo, pero esto que me hace sentir sé que es amor.

…

**.**

…

**Bueno otra vez aquí yo, les pido una disculpa por no actualizar pronto pero el trabajo no me lo permitió, bueno les dejo la última parte del One-Shot de She Bangs, espero les agrade, como sabrán no soy buena escribiendo, ni soy buena para eso de lemon, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que les gustara esta pequeña historia, sin más que decir espero dejen sus comentarios que me ayudan a mejorar.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES ES UN PLACER ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS QUE ME HACEN FELIZ :D !**


End file.
